starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pistola bláster DH-17/Leyendas
|valor= |estructura= |tamaño= |color= |material= |largo= |ancho= |alto= |peso= |proteccion= |capacidad=500 disparos |alcance=*30 metros (óptimo) *120 metros (máximo) |incripcion= |marcas= |uso= |herencia= |era= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República }} La pistola bláster DH-17 era un arma a distancia producida por Industrias BlasTech utilizada principalmente para el combate a bordo de naves estelares. Descripción left|thumb|180px|Pistola bláster DH-17. El DH-17 era un ejemplo de una pistola bláster, y era un arma militar de uso estándar en las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria, la Armada Imperial, la Alianza para Restaurar la República y la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Siendo un arma de combate de alcance medio, el DH-17 tenía un alcance óptimo de treinta metros, pero sus rayos láser que perforaban la armadura seguían siendo efectivos, aunque algo menos precisos hasta cuatro veces esa distancia. Un arma semiautomática, también se podía modificar para disparar en ráfagas cortas y tenía una configuración de aturdimiento de baja potencia, capaz de noquear a un humano por hasta diez minutos. Sin embargo, establecer el arma en fuego completamente automático drenaba el paquete de energía en menos de veinte segundos, y el portador corría el riesgo de sobrecalentar los componentes internos y causar una sobrecarga explosiva. La cámara de gas bláster del DH-17 transportaba suficiente gas para quinientos disparos, y una fuente de alimentación estándar suministraba energía para cien disparos. El paquete de energía podría ser reemplazado en unos cinco segundos por un soldado experto, y un generador podría cargar un paquete drenado en unos quince minutos. El arma fue particularmente popular entre las fuerzas navales, pudiendo perforar la mayoría de las armaduras corporales sin perforar el casco de la embarcación. Historia right|thumb|180px|Esquemas del DH-17. Durante los últimos años de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria de la República Galáctica, estás utilizaron la pistola bláster DH-17 como arma principal. Después de la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, el DH-17 fue vendido al mercado negro, que más tarde se convirtió en la mayor parte del armamento de la Alianza Rebelde. Los soldados Rebeldes generalmente estaban armados con pistolas DH-17 debido a su bajo precio y su diseño duradero, lo que significaba que podían usarse de manera efectiva en la Base Eco en el planeta de hielo Hoth y en la Tantive IV. Durante la época del Imperio Galáctico y la Nueva República, era ilegal en muchos mundos que el personal no militar llevara pistolas bláster, aunque los DH-17 estaban ampliamente disponibles en el mercado negro. Se sabía que el Guardia Real Imperial Kir Kanos llevaba un bláster DH-17, Lando Calrissian también era visto comúnmente con un DH-17, y Chak Fel llevaba un arma de este tipo como arma secundaria en su misión al Vuelo de Expansión en el 22 DBY, lo que sugiere que continuó siendo utilizado por las fuerzas del Imperio de la Mano. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, las variantes de carabina y nariz chata estaban disponibles. Entre bastidores El apoyador del DH-17 se fabricó con la misma ametralladora Sterling L2A3 utilizada para el E-11, con una carcasa de cañón diferente. El apoyador en ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' no era utilizable al momento de disparar, y era principalmente solo un accesorio. En algunas escenas de la Estrella de la Muerte, como en la escena del Bloque de detención, los oficiales llevan apoyadores de DH-17 hasta que comienzan a disparar, donde las armas se convierten en E-11. Para ''El Imperio Contraataca'', los DH-17 estaban hechos de Sterlings reales y los apoyadores eran utilizables al momento disparar. A pesar de la actualización del apoyador, el arma tuvo muy poco tiempo de pantalla en general durante la película. Apariciones *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Lealtad'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' * *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' }} Fuentes thumb|200px|Un soldado rebelde cubre a su compañero de equipo con un DH-17. * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back|pack=AT-AT Commander|link=VINtATATCommander.asp}} * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star_Wars_Trilogy_Sourcebook,_Special_Edition'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' *''Star Wars Missions'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Forged in Battle'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de Industrias BlasTech Categoría:Pistolas bláster